


Through her eyes

by JaviNLN



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Lannister, Lemon, Lime, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaviNLN/pseuds/JaviNLN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is she doing? What is this girl trying to do talking to me? She puzzles me so much I feel drunk all the time..."</p><p>She was a beautiful woman with so much qualities that while some reprimanded, most lords had learned to admire about her. Were generally young men the ones who had secret hopes to make her his wife, but there were plenty of old lords who looked at her with lustfully eyes. It hurt to admit that he was in the latter group, 35 years didn't make him feel like Jaime Lannister's little brother... and who was he kidding? He could have been 16 years old and that wouldn't take away the uglyness, much less the dwarfism.</p><p>"She keeps confusing me with her actions, her words, her look. Those eyes, there must be something wrong with those deep and wild eyes. But I think... I don't really want to fix them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through her eyes

Tyrion was so bored of doll conversations with strangers and acquaintances who remembered and cared very little that soon found himself sneaking out of the feast. He needed fresh air and luckily got to a nice terrace far from the noise. Took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

-Bored, huh?

To Tyrion surprise he was not alone... Lady Lytinia was in a corner with his arms resting on the edge of the terrace, looking at the horizon with a half full cup in her hand.

-You too, I can see.

-As I do not wish to be rude, let's just say... This is a good wine- she raised her cup and Tyrion gave her a quizzical look- and a good wine is best enjoyed slowly, but for some rare reason, inside that room I was taking big gulps way too often- smiled at him.

-Ahh... It happens- He answered- The worst part is no matter how many sips you take, they don't get any more interesting. These events are like this, you see- Lyt raises her eyebrows- People who barely know each other pretending to be long time acquaintances.

She let out a small laugh and then finishes her cup of wine.  Tyrion did the same and approached to the edge of the terrace. His breath was like smoke in that cold evening, she looked at him.

-You ever been in Dorne, Lord Tyrion?- she asked

-No, I haven't, Lady...

-Lytinia- she smiled. He hadn't forgot her family name, she knew that, but it was the perfect opportunity to make him address her only as Lytinia.

-It's way much warmer than in here, right?

-Precisely, I think is what I miss the most. In here I'm always freezing.

-I would lend you my cape but you would look hum... a bit strange

They both laughed at the image of that proposal. He couldn't help but stare at her while she was lauging. He wasn't used to see ladies honestly laughing in front of him, they usually stay quite, not knowing if they can laugh or not.

-Well thank you, but I think I'm fine for the moment- smiled at him and kept silent for a second. She then looked inside the feast and let out a sigh- well, I think they found my hiding place.

 

-Who found you?- said Tyrion as he looked back where Lytinia was looking and saw a man reaching out his hand to them.

-That Tyrell lord asked me to dance, I said I could in a while because I was tired. I thought he would forget about it- she said as she made a sign to the man.

-Forget? In King's Landing?- he turned his face to her- Never

-You're right, it seems- said dissaponited- I'll go then. It was nice to be unsociable with you, Lord Tyrion- she walked inside and then looked back to Tyrion- we should do it again some other time.

Tyrion only managed to nod and then stare at her walking away from him. Something very unusual had just happened and he was now realising how odd the whole scene was. 


End file.
